In Search of Nakama
by OPhantomOGamerO
Summary: With nothing for him in Konoha, when Uzumaki D. Naruto is offered a chance to go to a new world he accepts in search of Nakama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or One Piece. Be seriously cool if I did.

**Chapter One**

Naruto ran down the street, taking every turn and ducking into every alley he saw in the attempt at losing the large group of villagers that had gathered to chase him. It happened every year at this time. Usually the villagers treated him with scorn and disdain, but once every year they got together and chased him in the attempt to maim, or kill him.

October 10th, the Kyuubi festival. Also Naruto's birthday, not that anyone would care. Eight years ago, on this exact day, the Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked the village and would have destroyed it had the Yondaime not defeated it. Naruto always thought that this was why thy village disliked him. After all if you find a newborn child straight after the Kyuubi attack and nobody knows whose child it is anyone would think it to be the Kyuubi, but Naruto was sure the old geezer who ran the village knew more than he was telling.

Naruto finally made it back to the run down apartment complex he lived in. It had been vacant since the Kyuubi attack and apparently the Kyuubi's demonic presence still lingered, harming any who came near. To Naruto the building had an aura of comfort, plus none of the villagers would ever dare come near.

He made his way up to the top floor. He had picked out the apartment at the top because it was the only one remotely habitable, the rest falling apart or infested with all manner of things he didn't want to think about.

But Naruto didn't care about any of that.

He didn't care about the villagers hatred of him. He didn't care about the repeated calls for his death. He didn't even care that he had no money, clothes and that he rarely had enough food. Because Naruto had faith.

Faith that one day he would have friends. A family to call his own and a home no one could take from him. And he got through each day focusing on those thoughts. Nakama.

* * *

Deep within the depths of Naruto's mind, a part that he would never had the chance to see if it wasn't for the actions of a single man, a large crimson, slitted eye opened after eight long years and cast its gaze around itself. The eye belonged to a creature that was ancient and as it looked around its less than favourable lodgings its memories slowly returned to it. Memories of two men, one blonde and one in an orange masked wielding a pair of cursed eyes, and memories of a red haired woman. A tear welled up in this gargantuan eye as the creature remembered its part in the death of this woman, the first person to treat it like anything other than a demon.

The creature's gaze steeled as it remembered the promise it had made shortly before this woman's death. It would keep this promise, if it was the last thing it did.

* * *

Naruto was in the midst of scrounging up any food he could find when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his stomach. "W-what, what is this-AAAGGGHHH!"Naruto collapsed, clutching his stomach before his vision went black.

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself in a large sewer-like area. "What? How did I get here?" He looked around. It was dim, barely lit by flaming torches lining the walls in steel brackets. He looked down to see several inches of water covering his legs up to the knees. Yet, funnily enough, he wasn't wet at all. He stood up and seeing the dead end in front of him turned around.

The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. Instead of more sewer Naruto looked up at the reddish-orange fox with nine tails that towered over him.

**"You know, I've been waiting a long time to meet you."**

Naruto took a second to process that the Kyuubi, the gigantic demon fox that had almost demolished the village eight years ago and was supposedly dead was alive and towering over him. He then proceeded to break down and run back and forth screaming. "AHH ITS GONNA EAT ME!"

During Naruto's rant the Kyuubi just stared at him. Finally the amusement of watching Naruto run back and forth wore off.** "Shut up and sit down!"** Naruto promptly did just that in an attempt to evade any devilishly cruel fate he had been imagining.** "If you'd looked you would have seen I'm incapable of eating you."**

Naruto only now noticed the gates that completely separated him from the Kyuubi. The bars were wide enough for the Kyuubi's individual claws to fit through but only just. Halfway up the gates sat a small slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

**"If you haven't figured it out yet I'm sealed in you and-"**

"Ehh?! But how'd you fit?!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"I JUST DO! Now if you'll listen I have a proposition for you."** Pausing Kyuubi noticed the confused look on Naruto's face. **"An offer. Now you're what is known as a jinchuriki a human with one of the nine Tailed Beasts sealed within you. The previous jinchuriki to me was Uzumaki Kushina-your mother. Before she died she coaxed a promise from me to protect you."**

Naruto sat there dumbstruck. "M-my mother? She, she did that?" He asked through his tears. "She loved me."

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Naruto at this point.** "Yes she did. And because of that promise I'm offering a chance to get away from Konoha, all the hatred and the glares. A chance to find that nakama you want."**

Naruto didn't have to think long before he answered. "YES!" He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Yes. But how?" he questioned.

**"I'm going to send you to a different world. You see you grandfather, Uzumaki D. Renji was from a different world. He was the member of a famous group of pirates known as the Roger Pirates and he ate what was known as an Akuma no Mi, a Devil Fruit."**

"What's an Akuma no Mi?" Naruto interrupted.

**"I was getting there. Akuma no Mi are rare fruits that grant the users different abilities. Renji ate one that made anything he touched disappear into a pocket dimension until he recalled it. Experimenting with it he sent himself here and encountered a clan with the same name as him. Through him you have a link to the world he came from and I can basically jumpstart the link sending you to what he called the world of Grand Line."**

Naruto sat there facing downwards. His hair shadowing his face.

**"Naruto?"** Questioned the Kyuubi starting to grow worried-

"Sugoi! Pirates! When can we go?!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped forwards through the bars of Kyuubi's cage. **"What?! Just like that? Isn't there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"**

Naruto's mood grew somber. "Nope. No one."

**"Right. Sorry. I forgot."**

"Its alright. Theres gonna be new people in this world we're going to. I'll find friends, a home. Its going to be a huge adventure. Lets go!" he cried.

"To Grand Line!"

* * *

**Right, this is my first fanfic and its a Naruto/One Piece crossover. Naruto's going to be paired with Robin and while I'm fairly set on his Devil Fruit suggestions would be cool. Also for the name of his grandfather I let my brother pick and Renji is one of his favorite characters. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or One Piece. Actually I own very little. Sucks.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto stepped out of the shack he had cobbled together in the forest. To him it was impressive for an eight year old among hundreds scrounging for resources. He had arrived in Gray Terminal a couple of weeks ago and despite it being much poorer than Konoha he loved it. Here nobody hated him for events beyond his control.

However despite his newfound joy in his change of living arrangements that didn't mean he was going to live in Gray Terminal. No, he had built his home in the forest just outside and fought the smaller wild animals for food. But he regularly made trips to Gray Terminal to search through the junk. It was on one of these trips that he met the first two people he would call his nakama.

"So how much did you get?"

Naruto perked up hearing voices nearby. He clambered up on top of the nearest pile of junk and spotted two boys that looked to be his age. One of them had short blond hair and was wearing a blue jacket over a pair of blue shorts. He also had a black top with blue goggles on it. The other had short black hair, a red tank top and black shorts. The one in blue was counting money.

"Damn, you got more than me Ace!"

"It doesn't matter who got more Sabo. Once we have enough we'll get out of Gray Terminal and become pirates!"

"Yup!" replied Sabo cheerfully.

"Pirates? That's cool." commented Naruto.

"Wahh! How long have you been there? Actually it doesn't matter. Ace! He saw where we hide our treasure, we can't let him leave!" The two of them hefted the pipes they were holding and rushed him.

Naruto watched as the two ran at him. Compared to the villagers in Konoha they were pretty fast but Naruto had been attacked by shinobi before as well and, unfortunately for Ace and Sabo, they just didn't compare. He sidestepped Sabo's wild swing and kicked his wrist, knocking his makeshift weapon from his hand. He turned, ducking under Ace's swing and sank his fist into his stomach, incapacitating him as well.

"You guys aren't that bad." Naruto commented casually as the two glared at him. "Here." He fished a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to the two of them.

Ace continued to glare at him as Sabo moved forward cautiously. Sabo slowly opened the bag and gasped. "Sabo? What is it?" Sabo turned back towards Ace clutching a stack of beri. "W-what? That's almost as much as the two of us have gathered together in almost five years!" The two of them turned back to Naruto. "Your just giving this to us? After we attempted to kill you?"

"Have either of you ever actually killed someone? Would you have actually been able to go through with it?"

The two of them stopped and stared at each other. Then they sweatdropped. "Yeah, your right. Still this is a lot of money and-"

"What am I gonna use it for?" Naruto interrupted. "At least the two of ye have an idea of what to use it for."

Ace sweatdropped at his offhand reply. 'He's so uninterested its almost funny."

"Well I've decided!" declared Sabo.

"Hmm?"

"When me and Ace get out of Gray Terminal you're comin' with us Naruto. Your our new brother!" Sabo declared, a grin splitting his face. Ace soon agreeing.

Naruto stared at them before he started to smile. It looked like the nakama he'd wanted to find had found him instead.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Naruto had met Ace and Sabo and they had almost settled into a routine. Everytime Ace made his way through the forest from Dadan's, the bandits he lived with, he collected Naruto and the two of them would continue on until they met Sabo in Gray Terminal, where they pooled all the money they'd collected together and added it to the stash. However today wasn't as normal.

"And he just followed me into the forest, completely ignoring all the animals. I hope he gets lost or-" Ace continued to rant on about the kid who had recently been left at Dadan's by Garp, the man Ace considered his grandfather. Apparently the kid was dead set on becoming Ace's friend.

Naruto and Sabo huddled together as Ace continued. "How long do you think he'll be like this?"

"I dunno. We'll just have to hope the kid leaves him alone or he'll never stop." However they underestimated this specific kid. He would most certainly not leave Ace alone.

* * *

It was almost six months of listening to Ace complain about this kid, Luffy, before it came to an end. Although not in the way anyone expected. Ace was meeting with Sabo alone today. Naruto was in the forest, attempting to catch his dinner for the next week.

"Sabo!" called out Ace, "Are you there? Sorry for being late."

Sabo jumped down from a nearby tree, discarding Naruto's absence as he tended to go off on these trips a lot and they were used to it by now. They quickly pooled their money, Ace adding Naruto's who usually left his in his shack for Ace to collect if he wasn't there.

"Awesome! You got loads! Where'd you get it all?" exclaimed Sabo.

"A bunch of people near the gate. They might have been carriers for some merchant ship."

"This is amazing! I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship?"

"Pirates?!" They heard a voice exclaim, "I wanna be a pirate too!"

The two looked down to see the figure of Luffy who had apparently followed Ace through the forest, Sabo recognizing him from Ace's stories as well as his trademark straw hat. "See Ace, this is the reason I told you to live here with me!" exclaimed Sabo, standing over the form of Luffy's bound body. Now he know's our secret!"

"Let's kill him." decided Ace.

"Yeah." agreed Sabo, neither noticing the similarities to a previous situation. "Alright Ace, he followed you. You kill him."

"WHAT? I'VE NEVER KILLED SOMEONE!"

"SAME HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT!"

However their argument was quickly interrupted by people nearby, attracted by Luffy's cries for help. Unfortunately these people turned out to be members of the Bluejam Pirates, searching for Ace in order to get revenge for Ace stealing their money. Ace and Sabo quickly fled. The pirates were going to keep looking until Luffy accidentally said Ace was his friend and they decided to 'persuade' him to tell them where Ace was hiding.

Ace and Sabo watched for a while before deciding that their treasure wasn't safe and decided to move it. After moving it all, and ensuring it wouldn't be found, they returned to see Luffy still refusing to say anything about Ace or the treasure.

Naruto arrived to spot Ace and Sabo hiding in some bushes while some kid was beaten up. He quickly made his way over to them. "Oi, what's going on?"

Sabo would have jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice were it not for Ace grabbing his shoulder. "Dammit Naruto!" he hissed. They quickly explained the situation to him.

"Alright." said Naruto, "I think I've figured it all out." He then proceeded to stand up and walk out into the clearing, intent on addressing the pirates. "Hey! All of you can clear out now."

Behind cover Ace and Sabo facepalmed at what they believed was their soon to be dead brother.

"Yeah?" sneered one of the pirates, "Who's gonna make us?" His face promptly met Naruto's foot. "Me." As Naruto quickly began fighting the pirates Ace and Sabo stared. "Sabo we have to help him!" "Yeah, you're right!"

The two quickly joined the fray and within moments the pirates were dealt with. Sabo then grabbed Luffy and they ran in case anymore pirates came. They didn't stop until they had made it back to Naruto's shack. Ace and Sabo sat down in an attempt to catch their breath while Naruto calmed a hysteric Luffy.

"T-they were gonna kill me! A-and they-"

"Shut up!" snapped Ace. "How long are you gonna keep crying?! I hate weaklings and crybabies like you!"

Luffy stifled his sobs while Naruto turned to Ace. "You could be a little nicer. He did just get beaten around 'cause of you." Then he turned to Luffy. "But why do you wanna be his friend so bad?"

"Cause there's no-one else!" stated Luffy. "Without him I'd be all alone!"

Naruto looked back at Ace's open-mouthed look of disbelief and Sabo's smirk. "Well I don't know about them but I think your pretty cool. You can come out here whenever you want."

He was quickly joined by Sabo, and slightly after Ace's, sounds of agreement. Naruto smiled. His nakama continued to grow.

* * *

**Alright! Had this almost done for about three days now but couldn't think how to end it. Not altogether satisfied but it'll do. Also, in regards to Devil Fruits for Naruto, please don't send stuff like time, elements or dragon zoans. Not only is the last one overdone I don't want Naruto to be dominating every fight. I want him to lose some , as well as grow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or One Piece. Yet.**

**Chapter Three**

Things had been pretty quiet since the Bluejam Pirates incident. Sabo had left Gray Terminal and was now living with the mountain bandits, alongside Ace and Luffy. Naruto still slept in his shack but spent most days at the bandit's hideout.

While Ace, Sabo and Luffy spent most of their time continuing to rob the inhabitants of Gray Terminal Naruto hardly ever accompanied them anymore. He spent most of his time trying to find harder and harder opponents to fight. Unlike the others he fully expected the Bluejam Pirates to eventually come looking for revenge and he wanted to be ready when they did. Unfortunately the animals populating the forest he lived in weren't strong enough to really give him a challenge anymore. Luckily he had others to test his skills on.

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**

Naruto stood, impassive, as Luffy nailed himself with his own attack. He swiftly lashed out with his foot, catching Luffy in the face and sending him flying backwards.

"Luffy, what were you even trying to do? Can you even use your Akuma no Mi at all?"

"I just can't do it right. If I hit you you'd be on the floor right now!"

"Riiiight. Anyway thats it for today. You only get a hundred fights a day. And you managed to lose them all."

"I'm only seven!" yelled an indignant Luffy. "When I'm ten I'll kick your butts!"

Ace looked back over his shoulder to reply, "But then we'll be thirteen."

"Hmph." Luffy suddenly grinned. "But you'll never beat Naruto and he's only - actually, Naruto, what age are you?"

Naruto looked up from his seat on the ground, agrin breaking out on his face. "Eight!"

"What?!" screamed Ace and Sabo in disbelief. They were continuously beaten by someone two years younger than them. Meanwhile Naruto and Luffy laughed while sharing a high-five.

* * *

The four continued to grow stronger, the harsh environment of the jungle strengthening them. They now robbed people in the central part of the kingdom of Goa, the city just past the trash known as Gray Terminal. They were quite infamous among the townsfolk there at this point, repeatedly being chased away by the guards. Like their current situation.

"Somebody arrest them! They didn't pay their bill!"

"Man that was delicious!" exclaimed Sabo. "But seriously Naruto! How could you possibly eat so much ramen?!"

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. While the others consumed twenty-six bowls between them, he had single-handedly demolished thirty bowls.

They sprinted down the street, weaving in and out of the crowds of people as they evaded their pursuers. As the were escaping they were spotted by one of the onlookers, noticeably better dressed than the majority of the people surrounding him. His eyes widened as he spotted the four youths. "Sabo, is that you!? Come back!"

Naruto looked back at the man yelling at them. "Sabo I think someone's calling you."

"He's mistaken me for someone else. Let's go!"

* * *

Once they were deep within the safety of the jungle Naruto, Luffy and Ace quickly turned on Sabo. "Do you really think there should be secrets between us? Spit it out."

Sabo hesitated and in that moment of hesitation Ace was in his face, gripping his collar and shaking him. "Spit it out, damn it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Gah! I'll talk, I'll talk! The truth is I'm the son of a noble."

"Son of a noble?"

Luffy chose to interject at this point. "Who is?"

Naruto sweatdropped at Luffy's ability to completely miss everything that's being said.

"ME!" yelled Sabo.

"So?" was the reply from the three.

"You're the ones who asked!"

"Who cares?" They all turned to Naruto who had finally decided to contribute to the conversation, "It changes nothing. You're still an idiot who can barely touch me in a fight."

"Why you!" Ace and Luffy laughed at the expression on Sabo's face. Then Sabo's face grew serious. "I left because they didn't care about me. All they cared about was protecting their fortune and status." Sabo looked up, determination burning in his eyes. "Ace, Luffy, Naruto. Promise we'll set sail! That we'll escape this kingdom, and be free! I want to see the world. Let's get stronger and become pirates!"

They all smiled at Sabo's declaration. "I was gonna do that anyway." remarked Ace. "I'm gonna become a pirate and win and win! No matter how much people hate me I'll become a famous pirate and show them all! I won't run from anyone! I won't lose to anyone! I'm gonna make the whole world remember my name!"

"Shishishi." laughed Luffy. "Oh yeah?" Luffy stepped forward to the edge of the cliff. He took in a deep breath before yelling out across the water; "I'm gonna become the Pirate King!"

The others stared dumbfounded before Naruto broke the silence. "Yeah right. You wouldn't make it to Grand Line without someone showing you the whole way."

Luffy rapidly turned. "Really? Well then I'll just have to make you join my crew!"

Naruto stood still. Ace and Sabo held their breath, waiting to see how the situation would turn out. They watched as a grin slowly spread across Naruto's face. "Yeah right. Like I'd join the crew of someone who can't even hit me in a fight."

"You'll see!" cried a stubborn Luffy. "I'll get stronger and stronger until I'm strong enough to hit you and I'll make you join my crew!"

Ace decided to step in at this point. "Let's leave the future decisions for the future. Who knows, maybe we could all end up on different ships." He then produced a bottle he had been hiding.

"Oh! You stole some of Dadan's liquor."

"Did you know?" said Ace as he pulled out four cups, one for each of them. "If you share a drink, you can become brothers. We might not be on the same ships, but this will bind us together as brothers! Nothing can break this bond! From today on-"

"We're brothers!"

* * *

The days passed quickly after that. They all continued to grow stronger together. As well as that Naruto and Sabo finally met Garp. Unfortunately, the stories Luffy and Ace had shared didn't really do him justice. He had caught the four of them discussing becoming pirates and had decided to persuade them out of it with his fists. They had quickly ran away from that and, out of fear of what would happen when they returned, built a new home in the jungle.

After their new home was damaged one day in a storm Naruto offered to stay behind and repair what he could while the others went looking for scrap they could use. It had been several hours since the others had left for Gray Terminal. Normally they would be back by now. Naruto shrugged. He was tired from fixing up their new house son he'd take a nap. By the time he woke up they'd be back.

* * *

Naruto shot awake, attempting to struggle. Unfortunately, his hands and feet were tied and he simply fell to the floor.

"Whoa now. Don't try and escape. I'd hate to have to mark you."

Naruto twisted onto his back and stared into the face of the man who had captured him. Then he caught a glimpse of the other people tied together behind him. "What the-? What are you doing with all these people?!"

The man grinned. "Ain't it obvious? As of right now all of you are slaves."

Naruto stared in disbelief.

The man continued. "You see, the kingdom of Goa is receiving a special visit soon. A Tenryubito, to be exact. So the nobles of Goa decided to, shall we say, tidy up by burning away the blemishes of Goa. For example that pretty little junk pile called Gray Terminal."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Just for one person the nobles were going to kill all the inhabitants of Gray Terminal.

"But what a waste." complained the slaver, a twisted grin on his face. "So we convinced the nobles to allow us to gather up some of the inhabitants before the main event, which should be starting right about-" he paused as he looked over the horizon only for smoke to appear over Gray Terminal. "-now." he finished, his grin growing wider.

Naruto stared at the smoke that continued to spread over Gray Terminal. The flickering of flames was just visible in the distance. Suddenly his stomach sank. Ace, Luffy and Sabo were there. Naruto suddenly began struggling. "No! You have to let-"

His words were cut off by a blow to the head. "Oh well. Hate to mark the merchandise but still." He turned his attention to the rest of the slavers. "Alright, let's get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get paid when we hand them over at Red Line."

One of the slaves timidly spoke up, "R-red Line?"

The slaver spun around on one foot to face her. "Yup. You guys aren't small time, no no no. You're headed for the big leagues." He threw out his arms in a dramatic gesture.

"The Human Auctioning House at Sabaody Archipelago!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This was meant to uploaded so long ago but I started having doubts on the Devil Fruit I picked. THen I started reading more manga (Katekyo Hitman Reborn is awesome). And then school started. Due to two hours of ****_'study' _****I'm supposed to do after school my imagination went into overdrive and I now have an A4 hardback with approximately 21 story ideas. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

The days slowly bled into each other after the events of Gray Terminal. The ship all of the kidnapped children had been loaded onto slowly made it's way to Saobody Archipelago. Upon arrival they had all been carted off in loads and led to the Human Auctioning House where, one by slowly increasing one, they had been sold to the highest bidder. Naruto had to slowly watch as each of the other children were sold off before him. Unlike the rest of the, generally orphaned, children Naruto was in the peak of his health. He was slightly taller than others his age, he regularly ate well due to the copious amounts of wildlife in the forests near Gray Terminal and his routine spars with Luffy, Ace and Sabo had caused him to start developing a small amount of muscle. Thus, he has held until the very end of the auction as the_ 'main event.'_

It was then Naruto laid eyes on what was currently one of his most hated people - St. Roswald. One of the widely known, and just as hated, Tenryubito. Descendants of the Twenty Kings who established the World Government, they were a law unto themselves. Regardless of their actions the World Government turned a blind eye and at the hint of trouble an Admiral was sent to their aid.

It was Roswald who bought Naruto. Not for a particular reason or usage but because Naruto was the prize of the auction and the Tenryubito had to have the best, regardless of what it was. Naruto was shackled and loaded up with the other purchases of the Tenryubiyo, each as whimsical as the next.

The came the pain. Each of the slaves were held down as their turn came to be branded with the Tenryubito's Hoof of the Flying Dragon, a circular brand with three smaller triangles just above it. It marked them as the property of the Tenryubito, no longer even human beings. And, thus, his travel began again but this time it was towards Mariejois, the home of the Tenryubito.

Upon arrival they were each confined to the cells which housed the rest of the slaves. The next day they were put to work. As one of the physically strongest of the slaves Naruto had to help with the renovations. The mere thought of the word angered him. After the destruction caused by Fisher Tiger freeing the slave fifteen years ago the Tenryubito had decided to rebuild. Howeve each day a different Saint would suddenly decide they didn't like the current building and the slaves would have to start again. This, unfortunately, continued as it appeared none of hte Tenryubito could agree.

Naruto quickly built up a reputation among the slaves, and others. On his first day three of the larger slaves attempted to set up a hierarchy which was quickly stomped into the ground, much like their faces when they tried to get Naruto to comply.

* * *

Seven years slowly passed. Naruto grew taller, towering over many of the slaves at 5'10". His hair had also grown longer yet retained its strange gravity defying spikes. He was currently hefting large blocks that were part of the wall of the extension they were building when he suddenly dropped it, whirling around he caught another slave by the neck and slammed him to the ground. The rest of the slaves hurried on, knowing from experience never to involve themselves in other slaves' fights.

Naruto brought the slaves face close to his own.

"All right, you've been following me for over two weeks now. Spill it before I start spilling something else."

Naruto was bluffing but the slave didn't know that. All he knew was Naruto's reputation, which would cause him to blab everything he knew. Which, to Naruto's bafflement didn't happen. Instead the man started to mutter to himself.

"Over two weeks? I must be slipping up. Jeez, what would D-"

He suddenly stopped speaking, his eyes snapping towards Naruto as if wary whether Naruto had heard something he shouldn't. Naruto merely sighed before letting go of him. There was nothing to get out of the bedraggled man.

"I don't really care. Just leave me alone and go away."

"Have you heard the news?"

Naruto paused. What news? Nothing that happened regularly in Mariejois was ever discussed by the slaves as it had little effect on their lives. For their to be news meant something big had to have happened. He shook his head free of those thoughts. He never cared before and he wouldn't start now. However the man continued on regardless:

"Rumour is the Tenryubito have found an Akuma no Mi."

Naruto came to an abrupt halt.

"That get your attention, huh?"

Every one of the slaves both dreaded and looked forward to an Akuma no Mi being found. When one was the Tenryubito would pick a slave to feed it to. They would then watch its effects with a perverse form of pleasure. Many a slave dreamed of getting an Akuma no Mi that would facilitate a glorious escape. Naruto held no such illusions.

"I don't care. Especially considering the chances of me the one slave they pick from hundreds."

This only caused the man's grin to spread even further across his face.

"We'll see."

Naruto turned around only to discover the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Crazy old bastard."

* * *

The days events had wound down and Naruto was currently getting as comfortable as he could in his corner of the stone-paved cell he occupied with approximately twenty other male prisoners, they were kept separate from the females. He had just closed his eyes in preparation for what would most likely not be a refreshing sleep, just like all the others, when the door to his cell was thrown open. He opened one eye a crack only to see a guard focus on him. He sighed, knowing full well what was coming and blamed the old man from earlier.

He was dragged to his feet even as the other slaves roared abuses at him and pleaded the guards to pick them.

He was dragged through the long halls of Mariejois and up more stairs than he ever expected to go up whilst here. He was eventually dragged into a small room. Within stood several more guards, a butler and Roswald himself. Naruto had to restrain himself from lunging. He forced his eyes away and focused on the butler.

His breath caught in his throat. The facial features were different, even the hair. But in the eyes of the butler was the same amused glint of the slave who'd grabbed him earlier. His musings were interrupted as he was roughly thrown to the floor.

The guard shoved a small table in front of his face. Sitting upon it, reflecting the light from the small lamps scattered throughout the room, was the Akuma no Mi. It was slightly larger than his clenched fist. It had a strange, silvery colour and had almost jagged edges, if that was possible for a fruit. The guard shoved his face forward.

"Eat."

It was a command, not a request. Naruto reached forward, hesitantly lifting the fruit. How many people wasted their lives looking for one of these and he had just been handed one. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation he probably would have burst into laughter.

"Eat."

This one was accompanied by a blow. Naruto sighed. They didn't really have any patience did they? He slowly brought the fruit closer to his face, marvelling at the sight of it before slowly opening his mouth and closing down once more around the fruit.

The first thing he noticed was a slightly sweet taste. This lasted for about a second before he was suddenly overwhelmed by a harsh, bitter tang which caused him to fall into a fit of coughing. He was once more grabbed the guards and dragged away.

* * *

He had been thrown into an empty cell. Apparently they didn't want to risk throwing him with the other slaves, disgruntled at not being picked. He sat up upon hearing a key in the door outside his cell. He heard someone step inside before the door closed once more. However, in the pitch black darkness, he could see nothing.

"So, did you have fun?"

Naruto cursed whatever possible heavenly being that was out there.

"I knew it was you dressed as that butler. There was this cloud of 'I'm gonna mess up someone's day' just hovering around you."

The man burst into laughter. The sound echoed around the small room. The laughter continued for a few seconds before dying down. The man suddenly spoke again in a serious tone, all humour disappeared from his voice.

"Now, there's two ways this can go. Firstly, I leave with nothing and you continue as a play toy for the Tenryubito and secondly, you answer all of my questions and I'm gone from Mariejois by tomorrow morning with you."

Naruto's whole body went rigid, his eyes snapping open and all traces of fatigue leaving his body. However years of slavery had left him wary of such things and his scepticism showed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

The flame of a lamp held in the hand of the man sparked to life. Once again his face was completely different to the other two times Naruto had met him, still in the wry smile he seemed to permanently have.

"What would you expect from the lead infiltrationist of the Revolutionaries."

Naruto didn't even falter for a second at the man's outrageous statement.

"And what do the Revolutionaries want with me?"

"Not the Revolutionaries, me. And not so much you as an Uzumaki. So do we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do."

And Naruto proceeded to explain, without mention of other worlds or the Kyuubi, of his relation to his mother and the Uzumaki's of this world. Once he was done the cell slipped back into silence, until the so called infiltrator spoke up.

"Well then, I guess that settles it."

Naruto stared at the suddenly chirpy tone of voice. This man was way too happy for some strange reason.

"And this settles-"

"I'm your uncle!"

"What?!"

"Your cool, suave, older uncle Arashi!"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?!"

"Well, you said your grandfather was Renji, right?"

"Yes…"

Naruto was hesitant of where this was going.

"Well Renji was my dad, at least until he disappeared ages back. He was quite feared too, pretty sure he still has a bounty posted for… well it's a really big number."

Naruto slumped back down to a sitting position. Ever since this conversation had started he had been slowly regretting talking to, in his mind, what was definitely a certifiably insane person. And he was still going on about bounties. Said insane person apparently wasn't done talking either.

"And what about your father?"

Naruto went rigid. This was the one subject he didn't like to talk about. According to Kyuubi his mother had loved him, and that was enough for Naruto. Even beyond the grave she had tried to make him happy and the thought was often what had comforted him. However he had nothing from his father, not even a name, and he had long since decided he didn't want any either. His reply was curt:

"I don't have a father."

"Well then. I've changed my mind."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. It didn't sound good for him at all. And his fears were confirmed as the strange, self-proclaimed Revolutionary threw himself at Naruto, through the now open cell doors,

"I'm your new father!"

"Get off me you crazy bastard!"

* * *

Fortunately for Naruto. Arashi hadn't been lying when he claimed to be a top class infiltrator. They were halfway out of Mariejois and had yet to be spotted. He had tried to stay quiet but Arashi seemed insistent on getting to know his new 'son'.

"So, what are you going to do once you're out?"

"Hmm. I don't know. It was kinda always 'survival comes first' up to now. Well, except for the latter half of my time in Gray Terminal."

"Gray Terminal?"

"Yeah, I lived there. Me, Ace, Luffy and Sabo. I suppose one of the things I have to do is find out what happened to them. There was a huge fire the day I left Gray Terminal."

"I know."

"What?"

Naruto stared at Arashi who, despite skulking through the hidden streets of Mariejois looked like he was having the time of his life. He continued:

"All the high ups were there, me, Kuma, Ivankov, Dragon. We were rescuing the survivors. Unfortunately we didn't meet anyone with those names. Sorry."

"It's alright. They're too stupid to die anyway."

"Well, we're nearly in the clear so you need to decide."

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to look for your friends or you could, you know, join the Revolutionaries?"

The last part was said almost hopefully, causing Naruto to shake his head in exasperation.

"You're really hooked on this 'father' thing aren't you?"

"We, we could go on missions together, and we could, we could-"

"Alright, alright. If only to get you to shut up."

Arashi burst into cheers, throwing his arms out and spinning.

"Hey! We're not away yet. Jeez."

However Arashi continued to ignore him. Naruto merely shook his head. He stared down at his arm, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist. Before he was too weak to stop himself from getting captured. This time, with his Akuma no Mi, it would be different. If he could figure out what it did.

His hand slowly started to get warm before a strange sheen coated it. Arashi stopped his antics to have a look. They both stared at the object that was slowly produced from Naruto's hand before it fell to the ground with a dull thud, causing Naruto to smile.

"I can work with this."


End file.
